


betty & veronica's infinite playlist.

by littlegarcon



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, beronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegarcon/pseuds/littlegarcon
Summary: Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge have a few things in common... and one of them is that they use music to relate to their real life. A non-chronological little fic, some will be together and some will be solo thoughts. Either way, it'll all end together and hopefully the music brings them together. For the playlist, check my profile.





	1. you kiss me like your boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little intro... I'm going to write a lot more in future chapters but I kind of wanted to get the format down so you could all sort of see how I'm going to do this. I'm not sure if there will be super mature themes, but if there is I'll definitely warn you beforehand. This is solely Beronica, and there might be mentions of other ships but it will focus on them 90% of the time.

**CHAPTER ONE:**  boyfriend by tegan and sara.

* * *

 

Betty Cooper wasn’t one to speak up, much. No, she had her life planned out after college. Marry Archie Andrews and have a few kids, raise them all in Riverdale and grow old with the love of her life. That’s who Archie was, right? After all, he wanted to marry her when they were in the second grade… and it all made sense. After she turned eighteen, she would plan the wedding and become the wife that she had always wanted to be. Or who she was expected to be. 

When Veronica Lodge came into town, everyone could  _ feel _ the change in the town. Of course, Jason Blossom had allegedly died and there was a somberness to the town but… it was different when the raven-haired girl stepped out of her car and made her presence known. And to Betty? It didn’t matter much to her. She still had Archie Andrews and she still had her perfectly planned life… sure, maybe her sister wasn’t doing the best. And, sure, maybe her heart sped up a little too quickly when something not-so-perfect happened to her, and it felt like her chest was caving in… but she would be fine. 

A lot of the time, music helped with that. She’d find a song that really helped with her situation and she’d figure that even if she related to some of the lyrics that it would help her get through anxiety-filled situations. And, a lot of the time it did, but she never thought much about it. Not until she found herself beside Veronica Lodge at a party at Cheryl Blossom’s house, her chest feeling like it was closing because there were so many people around her… and then feeling Veronica’s hand on her knee. 

Though that calmed her down a little, she tried her best to find something else that could make her feel better. And that’s when she heard it… the faint sound of a familiar girl group gracing her ears. She glanced over at Veronica who was smiling at her, running her thumb in circles over the blonde’s knee and recognizing the signs of an oncoming panic attack within Betty even when she had only known her for a couple of days. 

__ You treat me like your boyfriend  
_ And trust me like a like a very best friend  
_ __ You kiss me like your boyfriend

There was an audible gulp from Betty when the words hit her ears, unsure of what it all meant. After all, the only kiss she had experienced was one with Veronica and that didn’t count, did it? Her lips were so soft and even after doing a whole routine, she smelled so good and even after the kiss she could feel her lips throbbing. Stinging. She had to touch them to make sure that she wasn’t dreaming, and when she had pulled her hand away there was a faint red that tainted the tips of her fingers. What was the feeling that she had? 

Betty turned to Veronica, offering a small smile but not sure how else to let her know she was okay when she wasn’t entirely sure if she  _ knew _ that there were so many thoughts causing Betty to want to run and hide. She wished that Veronica would just dig her nails into her knee because maybe the sharp pain would distract her from doing something “crazy”, though she wasn’t a fan of associating herself with that. It just happened to fall into her mind. 

__ I'm trying to be honest cause I can't relax  
__ Oh, when I get around you I can't hide the facts  
_ I let you take advantage cause it felt so good  
_ __ I blame myself for thinking we both understood

Was that why she couldn’t relax? Was she thinking too hard about the stupid kiss that meant nothing? The song kept playing, reminding her that there was a little confusion when it came to them… no, it was too early to call Veronica a best friend but she seemed to care just a little more than Kevin did. She worked so hard for Betty to be happy, and she was so supportive of anything that Betty had ever mentioned. 

Betty continued to wonder to herself why she was relating so much to this song… why she was enjoying it so much. Her foot was tapping and she was feeling a lot calmer, having something speak her mind and though it was only minutes that had passed her chest didn’t feel as tight and her body was buzzing… in a good way. Kind of how her lips were after she kissed Veronica.

And Veronica must have noticed that Betty was enjoying the song, because she was leaning over and pressing her lips against Betty’s ear.

“Boyfriend,” she murmured, and Betty could  _ feel _ the grin that was pressed against her earlobe. “It’s by Tegan and Sara. They’re pretty dope… I prefer their old stuff, a lot of the time, but you hae to admit, this song is pretty fucking catchy.” 

She was already pulling away from Betty and sitting straight up, pulling her hand away. And as much as Betty wanted to know more about this band, and this song… and why Veronica liked it so much, Cheryl was in front of her and every good feeling had stopped.

__ Don't wanna, don't wanna play the crying game  
__ Do you feel the same? You feel the same  
_ Don't wanna, don't wanna spin the bottle again  
_ __ Do you feel the same? You feel the same

Shit. Spin the bottle. 

__ You call me up like you want your best friend  
_ You turn me on like you want your boyfriend  
_ __ But I don't want to be your secret anymore


	2. you'll always be mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty's been hiding something from Veronica, and Veronica wants to know what's going on in her girlfriend's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of mental health mention in this chapter, so that's a warning. I hope you guys are liking this? I'm not entirely sure if it's translating well but hopefully it is and I'd love to know what I'm doing well or what I could do better... so feel free to let me know! I've never done more than small drabbles so this is a little different.

**CHAPTER TWO:**  you could be you by saint motel.

* * *

 

Veronica hated seeing Betty miserable. It was one of her least favourite things in the world. It was followed closely behind a heel breaking in the middle of the night when your girlfriend’s  _ determined _ that there’s something to be found in one of the alley’s downtown. But all throughout trying to find Jason’s murderer, something was going on. There was probably a reason why Betty never let them go over to her house, and why she always seemed like she was in a rush to get in or out of school. And Veronica was pretty good at picking up on people’s feelings… once she got to Riverdale, there was a lot going on. And it just felt like she was looking out for everyone, because there was a sort of selfishness going around the town. But with Betty? She was more determined to get to the bottom of things. She desperately needed to know why her girlfriend disappeared every day at 6:30PM with a plethora of excuses. She knew it wasn’t birth control, because she  _ knew _ Alice Cooper… she’d never let her daughter go on that. But if Betty didn’t want to talk about it, she didn’t have to. 

There was one day, though, when Betty was freaking out. It was 6:34PM and the two have them had gotten a little distracted with each other’s lips to realize the time. Betty was scrambling to get her purse, fumbling over herself and Veronica could notice the sheer panic that was in her actions. 

“Fuck! Fuck, where is it?!” Betty was crying out, hands trembling as she rooted through her bag. Veronica moved to set a hand on her shoulder, but that only caused the blonde to flinch and search faster for whatever it was she was looking for. Concern crossed over Veronica’s face, watching as her girlfriend turned into someone completely different… and it almost reminded her of the time that they had gotten their “revenge” on Chuck. 

“Betty…  _ Betty _ ,” she murmured, surprisingly strong hands wrapping around Betty’s pale ones. She searched the girl’s eyes, noticing how red they were from the tears that were threatening to fall. Veronica took a deep breath in and a deep breath out, an unspoken instruction for Betty to follow suit. Both their chests began to rise and fall, and the tenseness in the blonde’s body began to ease. “Tell me what’s going on… what are you looking for? Maybe I can help.” 

The look on Betty’s face changed a little, she was worried but felt a little more calm with Veronica’s slow and soothing voice speaking to her. Swallowing thickly, she pulled her hands away and opened up her purse. “Do you promise not to judge me?” 

“Of course not. I’m your  _ girlfriend _ , Elizabeth Cooper, I am here to help you. Not to judge you.” 

“Well,” Betty breathed in once more, Veronica nodding in encouragement. “I can’t find my anti anxiety medication. I… have to take it every day after supper right at 6:30… and they aren’t here. If I don’t find these, then everyone’s going to think that… they’re going to think that I’m crazy. Like my sister. And I don’t want people thinking… thinking that I’m like that. I’m perfect, Veronica. I need to be perfect or else everyone’s going to start thinking things. And I don’t want you to hate me, or to break up with me because… you make me happy. I’m so happy around you.” 

All Veronica could do was smile. Finally, Betty was opening up to her. Without a word, she reached into the other girl’s bag and pulled out an orange tinted bottle and offered it up to her. 

“Is this it?” She questioned, offering a playful smile to Betty before she snatched the bottle and ran out to the bathroom, her perfect ponytail bouncing along with her. 

Sighing a little, Veronica pulled off the bed and went over to her speakers and plugged in her phone and just put her playlist on shuffle as she went to make the bed a little more presentable in case her mother came in or something. Besides, Betty had always told her how calming music was to her… and she just wanted to help out. 

After a couple minutes, Betty was back and pulling herself onto Veronica’s lap with a goofy little grin. The ridiculous expressions Betty could come up with were one of her favourite things. Her arms wrapped around her waist, smiling a little as she looking her girlfriend in the eyes curiously. 

 

_ Let it go _ __  
_ I've been told a million times let it go _ _  
_ __ But I won't, 'cause my mama said to hold on to hope

 

“You don’t have to be perfect, you know,” she began to say, humming along to the music as she pressed a few chaste kisses onto her jawline. “You can have flaws. Everyone has flaws. And every one of your flaws? I’m going to adore. Everything about you, Betty, I’m going to adore.” 

 

_ You can be right, you can be wrong _ __  
_ You can be anything you want _ __  
_ You can be you _ _  
_ __ You can be you

 

“That means a lot, Veronica, but it’s not that easy. I can’t just decide that I can… let go of myself. I mean, maybe around you, but I’m still… so stuck. This town? I feel so stuck. I used to think that this was  _ my _ town, that I was going to be here forever and be happy. And lately, it’s like the town is suffocating me.” The words came out before she realized it, jaw dropping a little but Veronica was there to press a few kisses to her cheek. Instead of frowning, Betty couldn’t help but smile. 

“You’re not stuck… if you want to leave, we’ll leave. You can do whatever you want, Betty, you’re so young and you have so much life left ahead of you.” Veronica’s words seemed to give her a brief amount of confidence because Betty was grabbing her face and kissing her deeply, legs wrapping around her as best they could given their position. Veronica was laughing against her lips, falling back and dragging her hand up her back and pulling her closer down onto herself. 

 

_ When it's tough and the whole world brings your dreams to a stop _ __  
_ Don't give up _ _  
_ __ Just remember you're loved no matter what

 

Feeling Betty’s lips move more carelessly against her own, like she wasn’t trying to prve something, made it seem like maybe things would be okay. Obviously Betty couldn’t get “better” in one little moment, and what was “better” anyway? Betty was the girl that Veronica could see herself with for a long, long time. Betty was everything that Veronica didn’t know she wanted, but ended up needing anyway. Someone so innocent and pure; someone who inspired her to be a better person. Someone that Veronica could be around and feel proud of her decision, unlike so many other people that she had dated before. 

Betty was the girl she could bring home to her mother, and her mother was actually happy to see walk through the door, holding Veronica’s hand.

 

_ You can be right, you can be wrong _ __  
_ You can be anything you want _ __  
_ You can be you _ __  
_ You can be you _ __  
_ You can be you _ _  
_ __ But you'll always be mine

 

“Mine,” she whispered against the pretty pink lips, pulling away to look a confused Betty in the eyes. 

“Yours?” She questioned, giggling a little at the soft feeling of Veronica’s lips against her neck. 

“Yeah, mine,” she responded against the pale skin, dragging her teeth along it gently but giving enough pressure to cause a little shiver to run down Betty’s back. 

“I’m yours,” Betty more or less breathed out, because even though she wasn’t sure what that meant - she liked belonging to something. Especially someone like Veronica. 

 

_ Nowadays when I find myself in times of pain _ _  
_

_ It's okay _ _  
_ _ I still hear the words my momma would sing _

_ You could be right, you could be wrong _ __  
_ You could be anything you want _ __  
_ You can be right, you can be wrong _ __  
_ You can be anything you want _ __  
_ You can be you _ __  
_ You can be you _ _  
_ __ You can be you

**_But you'll always be mine_ ** __  
  



End file.
